1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate, a method of manufacturing the substrate and a display apparatus having the substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate capable of reducing thickness, volume and a number of parts, a method of manufacturing the substrate and a display apparatus having the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus converts electric signals processed by an information processing device into images.
A liquid crystal display apparatus is widely used as the display apparatus, because the liquid crystal display apparatus has small volume, and light weight. Further, the liquid crystal display apparatus displays high quality images.
A conventional liquid crystal display apparatus includes a first polarizing plate, a second polarizing plate of which polarization axis is substantially perpendicular to a polarization axis of the first polarizing plate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second polarizing plates.
The conventional liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using electrical and optical characteristics of the liquid crystal. An arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal is adjusted according to the level and direction of the electric fields to change optical transmittance. Therefore, black and white images are displayed.
In order to display a color image, the conventional display apparatus employs color filter. That is, in the conventional display apparatus, a light passes through the first polarizing plate, the liquid crystal, the color filter and the second polarizing plate in sequence.
Therefore, according to the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, volume, weight and a number of parts of the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus increase. Furthermore, a manufacturing cost also increases as the parts increases.